I Did Not Know You Were That Popular
by rainbow3
Summary: [non-yaoi] *Chapter3 UP*Sendoh visists a long lost best friend. He meets his friend's parents. Who else would he meet? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

I Did Not Know You Were So Popular!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own Chiharu Aya and Chiharu Miko. More of Slamdunk's characters will appear in here very soon. I'm crazy!  
  
(Rainbow: Hey everybody! First fic so tell me what you think.. What do you think about Aya? Suggestions truly appreciated. Email: rainbow@goddess.com  
  
Chapter One: First Meeting  
  
My name is Chiharu Aya and I have a twin brother named Chiharu Miko. Although we are paternal twins, we don't look alike that much except for our hazelnut eyes and chestnut colored hair. Since my dad is a tycoon and my mom is a professional chef, we live in a big mansion, not to mention having bodyguards. As you may think I live as a popular "richie rich" chick, don't let your eyes fool you. I may have money but I don't have a basketball star for a boyfriend, in fact, I'm loveless, and I don't really meet guys (that might change). I attend to an all-girl exclusive school here in Tokyo so I don't get much exposure to the male populace, well except for my brother. Speaking of the devil, I mean dear brother; his long lost best friend from Kanagawa is visiting him for a few weeks. His name is Sendoh Akira. Oh well, I could use another brother.  
  
As you know I'm the varsity captain of our swimming team so I had swimming practice every Friday afternoon. Just as I was going out for the swim, my mom poked her head from her big kitchen and reminded me for the umpteenth time that we are going to have a guest with us and that oniichan and Akira- kun are arriving anytime soon. Akira-kun is eighteen like oniichaan and I. All I know is that Miko met him at a nearby basketball court when they were only nine year olds.  
  
I swam a few laps and practiced a couple of strokes. My session has ended and I got up from the pool's ladder, my two-piece bathing suit dripping with water as I took a sip from my iced tea. When I turned toward the mansion, I saw oniichan clutching two duffel bags, and so I waved at him and he waved back. To my surprise, I saw a guy through the glass walls and windows staring at me as if he's checking me out. I quickly put my robe on and went inside the mansion. As I set foot inside, I heard a wave of laughter from the den, so I peeked through the door from the kitchen that connected with the den. To my disbelief, my mom called out my name and invited me to join them. I totally forgot that the walls of the den were glass. I sheepishly walked inside water dripping from my hair, too embarrassed to look up. When I looked up, there I saw a vision of a very tall, smiley, spiky-haired, angel from heaven. So this is Sendoh Akira. I never thought he would look so perfectly handsome after nine years.  
  
Night came and I can't help but think of him every minute from the moment we've met. "So Akira-kun, what made you come back for such a long time?" my dad asked. We had a big dining with a long dining table. He sat at the end of it, as he always does. Actually we are simple people and by the looks of it, you can't tell we have that much money.  
  
"Well, I just needed sometime to think about.things." Akira answered as-a- matter-of-factly with his radiant smile.  
  
Miko looked up and smirked. "Just spit it out Akira, you're looking for a decent girlfriend." He devoured so much food in his mouth that he nearly barfed right in front of us.  
  
"Now that's the Miko I remember, the king of eating-so-much-food-he-nearly- barfed." Akira kicked in, his cheeks flushed.  
  
I think he's blushing, so was that the truth? "Gross," I commented.  
  
Then they laughed. When laughter had faded, silence empowered the whole room. Then I broke in, "Oh, gomen, I haven't introduced myself properly," I stretched my hand so that his hand would meet and have a handshake, "I'm Aya."  
  
Akira took my hand and shook it. "Yeah, I know." He flashed a smile. What a SMILE! I think I saw angels, real ones.  
  
"Aya-chan, please don't tell me you're presenting yourself to be his girlfriend, do you? It's so creepy, so unlike you. A big change." Miko's voice broke into my thoughts and sounded comically worried.  
  
Then laughter again echoed through the room.  
  
I wanted to counter what he said but hey why not?! Oniichan is right. That's a big change and this would be a good start. I don't want to be "Miss Loveless 2002" forver. After all, he is so damn gorgeous, who knows.  
  
Rainbow: So what do you think? To continue or not to continue? That is the question. 


	2. Chapter 2: Trigger of Emotions

I Did Not Know You Were So Popular!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own Chiharu Aya and Chiharu Miko. More of Slamdunk's characters will appear in here very soon. Craziness is a virtue!  
  
Rainbow: Hey everybody! First fic so tell me what you think.. What do you think about Aya? Suggestions truly appreciated. Email: rainbow@goddess.com  
  
Chapter Two: Trigger of Emotions  
  
Morning came and I was surprisingly happy when I woke up. I looked at the clock and it said ten forty-five in the morning. I went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth. I took my mug and toothbrush, turned the faucet on and let the water flow freely. "Oi, Aya! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice behind the curtain and I know it's not Miko. When he poked his head from the shower I jumped back out of shock and the mug slipped off my hands. Akira! How could I forget that he's just a few inches away? Most of all, how in the world did I forget that we share the same bathroom?!  
  
"Oh god! I'm a total klutz." I knelt down to gather the broken pieces and I felt Akira did the same in front of me. "Akira-kun, you don't have to."  
  
"Daijobu." He insisted that he'd help me. Piece by piece we gathered the broken mug.  
  
The last broken portion lay still on the floor. We reached it at the same instant and our hands met. Sending a tingling sensation through my skin. I jerked my hand away and cut myself at the same time. "Blood!" I was horrified when I saw blood flowing out my finger. I did not look at it one bit. Then I felt Akira's hand over mine and caressed it to calm me down. He put my injured finger on his lips and kissed all the blood away. I stared at him intensely and my body shivered. So he looked up and he met my gaze, he gazed back, his eyes full of warmth and care. And before I knew it, our lips met and we kissed softly. We didn't care less about anything. We broke off; looked once more in each other's eyes and we kissed again, this time, full of passion. It's like we're in a new dimension. The kiss triggered every feeling I had for him. I wish he would feel the same way too. Our lips broke off the kiss when I heard my mom calling me from her bedroom. "Mo~~I have to go." I hurriedly stood up and left the bathroom. We kissed?! And I haven't even brushed my teeth yet?! Gross! What a way to start a day.  
  
After the little incident Akira and I shared in the bathroom, we felt comfortable around each other, more at home. Even if I would just pass by him he would notice me and tickle me 'till I cried my lungs out for help. I really enjoy being around him. It makes me feel wanted and remembered. My brother and I have a different bond but with Akira, the relationship was far deeper. All of my feelings boiling up in one big fat word "LOVE". I think I really fell for him, hard this time. He's funny, smart, gorgeous, a perfect gentleman and a sexy smile that's to die for. Phew! That was a tough one. What could a normal girl ask for? The first time I laid my eyes on him, he was this guy who thinks his the coolest smiling jerk in the world of ass holes, so confident, like the other men I come across, except for my Otousan and Onichan of course. But then again, I got to know him. What else don't I know about his life anyway?  
  
I tried to look for Akira and Miko in the whole mansion. They were neither in the entertainment room, their bedrooms, the den, nor the bar. I know exactly where to find those two idiots. "So why didn't they invite me for some basketball? I'm not that good but I can shoot some hoops you know." I ran towards the swimming pool, turned right to the garden and as I was nearing the court, I could here sounds of a bouncing ball, swishing of the net and shouting out the plays. Then I unmistakably saw Sendoh Akira taking the ball from Chiharu Miko, Sendoh steps on the three-point line, shoots, Chiharu jumps to defend but Sendoh fakes, runs inside and perfectly conducts a fade away. Swish! The ball went inside the net placidly! W-O-W! "Sugoi! Akira, nice play!" I shouted as I reached the both of them.  
  
"Domo Arigatou!" Akira said enthusiastically. Then he flashed one of his infamous smiles.  
  
"What.arrre.youuu.dooing..heeerreee?" Miko stuttered in each breath he could catch. His hands were on his knees. I think he was glad to se me. By the looks of it, he was losing the game and he looked like hell. Lucky for him I showed up to stall some time for him to calm his nerves down. He breathed deeply and stood up straight. "I thought you were reading in your library."  
  
"Got beaten by Akira-kun dear onichan?" I mocked, emphasizing each word, my eyes bulging out. When they saw my eyes, they laughed hysterically. I shot back, "haha, laugh all you want, but I'm not the one with booger hanging down my nose." Akira and Miko looked at each other and then Akira and I laughed so hard our eyes welled up with tears attempting to stream down our faces.  
  
It was Friday and time for my swimming routine. I stood from the side of the pool. The sun was just setting and the ambiance was groovy. "Oi, Akira- kun!" I called out. He was sitting on the edge of the pool enjoying the atmosphere and the soft breeze of the wind through his spiky hair. "Want to join me?"  
  
I felt his eyes were on me when I stripped my clothes off revealing my sexy figure. *big sweat drop* Who would not notice me with my favorite blue bikini. It makes my eyes stand out. "Iya, irimasen, maybe some other time. I'll just watch you from here." He answered.  
  
"If you say so." I conditioned myself and positioned for a dive then I breathed in and leaped towards the swimming pool. Trying to catch his attention I practiced my favorite stroke, the butterfly stroke. After a few laps, I got tired and swam up to him. "So how have you been for the past nine years?"  
  
English Counterparts: Daijobu - no problem Iya, irimasen - no, thank you Otousan - father Onichan - brother Okasan - mother Mo~~ - oh~~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

I Did Not Know You Were So Popular!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own Chiharu Aya and Chiharu Miko. More of Slamdunk's characters will appear in here very soon. I'm crazy!  
  
Rainbow: Hey everybody! First fic so tell me what you think.. What do you think about Aya? Suggestions truly appreciated. Email: rainbow@goddess.com  
  
Chapter Three: Awkward  
  
"For starters, I'm having the time of my life and ........." Hours passed and we talked like we were destined to be best of friends. Nane? Anyway, after our little chitchat I got up from the pool, reached for my robe and sat beside him on the pool's edge while wiping my facing with a towel. ".....he just got lost." We laughed at his story. It was quite hysterical if I say so myself. Then silence. It was o good silence.  
  
"As you said you have a great career, what do you do anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Oh me? Well, I'm a basketball player....." he paused and turned to look at me in full view. "Wait, you don't know what I do?"  
  
"I don't know......" I answered feeling a little bit confused. Was I suppoed to know what his career is? "How would I know? You just arrived last week and Miko hasn't really filled me in about your life. I was feeling shy back then, you know."  
  
He scratched his spiky head. "I'm with the basketball team of Ryonan. I am the ace of the club." He looked at me, his eyes searching for a reaction. He waited for a couple of second. We stared blankly at each other. "What? No reaction?" He piped in.  
  
Now I'm completely lost. "How was I supposed to react?" I asked softly unsure if I myself was reacting strangely.  
  
"Do you watch sports on TV? Or listen to the radio?"  
  
"I don't watch TV or listen to the radio. I read in my library and swim, that's it. Well, I watch movies some other time." His face fell and I felt guilt creeping up at me. "Oh gomen. I get it. So you're in the most popular basketball team in whole of Japan and you're one of the sexiest men in basketball history. Plus, you have the most number of fans ever recorded on guiness." (Gomen, for other Slam Dunk people fans. I'm just making this up. But if you agree well good for you.)  
  
Then a smile appeared on his face. "Yes and sort of. And about the plus, I think so. Well that's what they say. I think my rival, Rukawa Kaede, is catching up on me."  
  
"Are you serious? I mean, I was just kidding around about the most popular basketball team in Japan and sexiest men in basketball history. I was just trying to crack you up." How could I have not known that he was this big star not to mention one of the sexiest? I think I'm a big Do`aho. Argh!  
  
So if he is this big celebrity, I might as well back off before I get too obsessed about this impossible love. I'm sure he has lots of girlfriends back where he came from. I'm just not ready to risk my emotions for something that's out of reach.  
  
He nodded and it just explained everything. How could this blossoming romance turn into a depressing tragedy? I'm not cut out for this! "I gotta go. So see you around. Ja ne!"  
  
"Yeah, see you around." He answered. I can feel he was a little bit puzzled why my voice changed from a calm voice to a hurry-I-need-to-pee kind of voice. I stood up. Walked as fast as I could. Trying to hide what I truly felt inside. "Matte. Aya....," he called. I froze in my tracks, my heart racing rapidly. I can hear my heart pounding through my chest. I put my hand on my heart and tried to lower its pace. Then, I turned around. The sunset made his face glow and accented his hair. I can't do this anymore. I have to forget about this nonsense I have for him.  
  
"Umm, yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright? Your face is all red." He remarked as he turned to face me. He looks gorgeous even more when he is a bit amused. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.  
  
I hope I'm not that obvious. "Of course. It's because of the sunset really."  
  
"I was kinda wondering if you could help me find a present for a special friend. Can you?" He inquired looking uneasy.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'd love that." What am I putting myself into?!  
  
"Are you free tomorrow? Any time of the day."  
  
"Let me see. Hmm? I'm free around three. Does that work for you too? I have make-up classes tomorrow so I'm not gonna be here even if it's a Saturday." I answered. So much for avoiding you.  
  
"No problem. Is there anything else?"  
  
This is so mortifying, big time! For a girl living with one of the wealthiest families why do I have to be so unskillful for... "Well, there is one thing. I don't know to drive, YET." Driving?  
  
"I'll pick you up at school then?"  
  
"Good idea. Is that ok for you anyway? You know, since you're that heck of a popular guy, I bet you'll be mobbed."  
  
"It's a date I mean thanks for the concern. Don't worry I know dodging." Then he smiled, that soothing smile.  
  
Matte, did he mention date?!  
  
Rainbow: Reviews for the less privileged.Flames welcomed open arms.Have pity on me! Ack! 


End file.
